Parental Approval
by shanejayell
Summary: Nanoha and Fate face a new challenge... their parents!


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, I'm only borrowing them for a while. Also, I have NOT seen all of StrikerS, just the first ten episodes and read the manga, so if I get something wrong let me know.

Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha: Parental Approval

Fate Testarossa Harlaown took a nervous breath, the blonde looking down to make sure her clothes were neat and tidy, her reddish eyes narrowing as she flicked away a piece of lint from the black dress. Squaring her shoulders in the matching top she knocked on the door, waiting patiently for a answer.

Momoko Takamachi smiled sweetly as she saw Fate, then shockingly reached out to pull Fate into a hug. "Fate!" she said happily, "So nice to see you." She released Fate, her eyes twinkling with amusement as she saw the teen blush, "But Nanoha isn't here."

"I know," Fate acknowledged as she met the taller reddish brown haired woman, "actually, I wanted to talk to you and your husband. Is Shiro home?"

Momoko raised her eyebrows in surprise as she answered, "Yes, he is. Do you want to join us in the living room?"

Fate nodded, "If it's not a imposition."

Shiro Takamachi smiled warmly in greeting as Fate entered, his brown hair falling into his eyes. Shiro and Momoko ran the Midori-ya café, a popular eatery in the city, but Fate was well aware both were formidable people. Shiro had once been a professional bodyguard, a man who could kill with surprising ease while Momoko had supported him through all those hard times.

"Welcome, Fate," Shiro said as he put the newspaper down, shifting a bit on the couch so that Momoko could sit beside him.

Feeling a odd degree of deja vu Fate sat on a cushion on the other side of the coffee table, much like the night she, Lindy and Nanoha had told the Takamachi family about magic. "Thank you for seeing me like this," she said quietly.

"You're Nanoha's dear friend," Shiro said, "we're glad to help."

Momoko gave Fate a worried look, "Do you need help?" She bit her lip, "Is there some problem with your mother?"

Knowing how close Lindy was to the two of them Fate quickly headed that off, "No, no, nothing like that."

Shiro gave a relieved smile as he asked, "So why did you want to see us?"

Fate opened her mouth, then closed it as she tried to get her thoughts in order. After struggling with it a moment she formally bowed, letting her head nearly touch the floor as she blurted, "I humbly request permission to date your daughter!"

After a beat of dead silence Momoko cheerfully said, "Finally!"

"Finally?" Fate looked up in surprise, feeling relieved to see two beaming faces.

Both Shiro and Momoko looked more relieved than anything else, sitting back with smiles on their faces. "You mean you haven't been dating already?" Shiro asked Fate curiously, his expression amused.

"Well, not really," Fate admitted sheepishly. "You're not surprised?"

"Fate," Momoko gave her a wry smile, "our Nanoha has been in love with you since she was eleven."

"At least," Shiro agreed, "you'd have known it yourself if you had seen her eyes light up when she got a video mail from you."

"Me, too," Fate admitted, blushing.

Momoko gave Fate a long look, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "I do have to ask what your eventual intentions are for our Nanoha, Fate," she said.

"Intentions?" Fate echoed weakly.

Shiro nodded firmly, "Momoko has a point, Fate. Do you intend to make a honest woman of our Nanoha?"

"A lot of that would depend on Nanoha," Fate said honestly as she met their eyes and said, "but speaking personally, I love her with all my heart. If Japan would allow it, I'd marry Nanoha tomorrow."

"Well, I wouldn't insist on tomorrow," Momoko said gently, "but I'm glad your and Nanoha's thoughts are going in the same direction."

"She wants to...?" Fate blushed.

"I think she would if she could," Shiro agreed. He sat back with a satisfied sigh, "To answer your original question, yes I give you permission to date Nanoha."

"Thank you," Fate gave them both a blinding smile as she hoped Nanoha's meeting with Lindy Harlown was going as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hello, Nanoha," Arf smiled, the tall, busty orange haired woman opening the door with a fang bearing smile, "what are you doing here?"

Nanoha Takamachi smiled back, glad to have learned that Arf was more bark than bite, especially with people who were friends with Fate. "I was wondering if Admiral Lindy was home?" she asked, her reddish brown hair flowing down her back in a pony tail. She wore one of her good dresses, the type she might have normally saved for a formal dinner.

If Arf noticed Nanoha was dressed a bit oddly, she didn't mention it. "Yup, come on in," Arf smiled, she orange and white tail swinging from the back of her bike shorts as she lead Nanoha into the apartment, her breasts contained by a small top.

"Hello, Nanoha," Chrono smiled, the tall young man standing nearby his mother, probably visiting between TSAB missions. He was dressed in a simple dark business suit, probably the first thing he had available.

"Chrono!" Nanoha gave him a welcoming smile, then looked towards Lindy as she said, "Admiral."

"Lindy, please," the taller green haired woman chuckled, dressed in her usual stylish housewife clothes, her long green hair slightly poofed out from her head.

"Yes, ma'am," Nanoha smiled back, remembering all the months she had reported to her during the Jewel Seed and Tome of Darkness cases.

Chrono smiled as he sat down at the kitchen table and said, "Don't tease my mother."

As Arf sat too down Nanoha sighed, knowing she was going to have to deal with three people rather than two. Lindy gave her a gentle look, "Fate went out a little while ago, you can wait till she gets back if you want."

Arf shook her head as she nodded at Nanoha, "She said she wanted to see you."

"Oh?" Chrono looked curious.

Nanoha took a breath then faced Lindy. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about," she admitted, "because I don't want to sneak around or deceive you."

As Nanoha fell silent Lindy gently prompted her, "Yes?"

A blush staining her cheeks Nanoha confessed, "I'm dating your daughter."

Arf thumped the table with her palm as she said, "About time!"

Somewhat more thoughtfully Chrono mused, "Do you want Amy and I to gently break it to Yuuno?"

"Good idea," Arf nodded to Chrono.

"Congradulations," Lindy said sweetly, firmly clasping Nanoha's hands in her own

"You're not surprised or anything?" Nanoha blinked a few times.

Lindy looked amused, "You two haven't exactly subtle, Nanoha."

Chrono looked a bit sheepish as he added, "Well, Amy had to point it out to me, but once I knew you were pretty obvious."

Arf rolled her eyes, "Typical guy."

"Don't be mean," Nanoha scolded Arf, hiding a smile. She turned back to Lindy as she mused, "I guess you're right, we weren't hiding things very well."

"I don't object to your dating Fate," Lindy said gently, "but I do hope you'll be cautious. Earth is much less accepting of this sort of things than other dimensions."

"I know," Nanoha sighed. She smiled a bit sadly, "One of the things Fate and I have talked about is moving to Midchilda eventually...."

"It would be safer for you two," Chrono agreed. He smiled suddenly, "Not only that, but you two could get married there too."

"Yes," Nanoha blushed.

Lindy felt a wicked urge rise up that she couldn't resist, "So, Nanoha... when can I expect some grandchildren?"

"Grandchildren?!" Nanoha yelped as she blushed brighter, if that was possible.

End

Notes: I wanted to do a 'meets the parents' kind of story, so here it is. I could see Fate feeling she needed to do something like this, though I doubt Nanoha would be too worried. It also occurred to me that their relationship might explain why they moved to Midchilda in Strikers.


End file.
